Stuck
by Victoria Sparrow
Summary: Sam agonizes over Danny and the fact that he doesn't like her in the way she wished he did. DannySam of course. Please R&R! Ah, I am so bad at summaries! :P
1. Dreams Never Come True

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and I am in no way affiliated with the show.**

****

**A/N: I'm still deciding on whether or not I want to do more with this or not...I might add a few chapters to it, but I'm not sure. This is my first time posting a fanfic, so be gentle! I don't mind c****onstructive criticism, but I don't really like being flamed...and being told that I suck... things like that. Okay, that's about it. Thanks for reading!**

"Danny!" Sam cried as she ran into the arms of her best friend Danny Fenton. She loved him and he loved her. She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder as he kissed her head. "I love you, Sam. Nothing will ever change that, okay?" He whispered lovingly. She nodded slightly.

For the first time in a long time, Sam felt happy. She was always miserable before she told Danny how she felt about him. Whenever he looked at Pauline lovingly, or whispered her name when she glided past him (and he, of course, would go unnoticed by her), or when he babbled on and on about her to Sam and Tucker, Sam felt herself dying a little inside each time. She remained silent, unsure if Danny reciprocated her feelings. One day, when she couldn't take it any longer, she blurted out her love for him. How she had loved him more and more every day and how much it hurt to see him not even notice her nor see her in the same light as she saw him. It was then that Danny admitted to Sam his love for her was true and had always been there. Now she was truly happy. She was dating him and she felt like her life had meaning, like she had a reason to exist.

....

Then, a buzz sounded. Sam glanced up at Danny, alarmed. A melancholy look shadowed his features, his eyes weeping with hurt. "You have to go, Sam. I'm sorry." "No! Danny, I can't! I don't want to ever leave your arms!" Sam cried, but Danny faded....

and Sam woke up.

"Damn..." She muttered, glancing at her clock and seeing it was 7:15. She reluctantly tossed the covers off her aching body, feeling even more empty than before. Every night she dreamed about Danny. A dream that could never come true. A dream that could never become a reality.

She sighed, preparing herself for another day of torture. Another day of Danny overlooking her...seeing her but not _really_ seeing her, another day of his babbling on about Pauline and another day that her love for him would be silenced.

Maybe one day she could tell him how she felt. Maybe she could ease her aching heart and fill its void with his returned love. She could hope...

but for now, she was still stuck on Danny. Sam was always going to be stuck on Danny....at least another day... maybe tomorrow would be the right day to tell him....

Of course, tomorrow never comes for Sam.


	2. Broken Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters from the show.... I wish I did, though. Actually, I wish I owned Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom....man, would that ever be sweet. **

A/N: Oh, I need to introduce my muse to everyone....Ichabod Crane!

Ichabod: looks around nervously Uh...ca..can I go now?

Me: Isn't that cute? Heh.. Yeah, go back to bed.

Ichabod: screams A BUG!!! VICTORIA, KILL IT!!!

Me: looks down Ichabod, it's an ant.

Ichabod: cries IT'S SO UGLY!! KILL IT!!!

Me: stomps tiny ant Happy now?

Ichabod: relaxes Thanks.

Okay, on to the chapter!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this and liked it!!!

When Sam arrived at the cafeteria, Danny and Tucker already had a table. Danny motioned for Sam to join them and she went over and sat in front of them. "Aren't you going to eat?" Tucker asked, hastily eating a hot dog. Sam made a face and turned away. "All they have in this school is meat. It's disgusting. Besides, I'm not really hungry." Tucker shrugged and continued gorging on his lunch. Sam turned to Danny, who sat looking out to the distance absentmindedly. "So, Danny, you are still coming over after school to help me with my project, right?" Danny didn't respond, and Sam waved her hands frantically in front of his face. "Earth to Danny Fenton!! Are you there?!?" "He can't take his eyes off Paulina." Tucker mumbled, bits of food flying from his mouth as he continued to eat. Sam ignored the pain that embedded itself within her heart and continued to try to get Danny's attention, to no avail. She became extremely impatient and slammed her fists down on the table. Danny jumped off of his seat and fell to the floor. He glared at Sam. "Hey!!! What was that for??" "You weren't listening to me, Danny! Can I have your attention for at least a minute?" Danny nodded as he sat back up on his seat. "At least you got Paulina's attention!" Tucker laughed, pointing to Paulina, who sat a few tables back. Sam peeked over her shoulder and glanced at Paulina, who winked at Danny. When she turned back around, Danny's cheeks had become a deep scarlet.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sam...what?" "Danny, are you still planning to come to my house after school to help me with my project?" Danny quickly became pallid. "Uh...project?" He asked nervously, scratching at the back of his head. "Yes! You agreed to help me two weeks ago!" "Oh yeah!" He said, the petrified look still evident in his eyes. "...and, uh, what is the project again?" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I am starting up a fundraiser for our animal shelter! I needed someone to help me brainstorm some ideas for it! I can't believe you forgot! At least you will come today, though..." She trailed off when the look in his eyes told her he wasn't coming. "Danny!!!!" She cried. He winced. "Uh....you see....I kinda forgot and I agreed to help Paulina with her Trig homework tonight...." Sam fell back, the hurt and anger she felt cast over her features. Danny closed his eyes shut in pain, knowing not only had he angered Sam, but he had hurt her. He never meant to hurt her....that was the worst thing he could ever imagine doing. Sam got up, choking back tears, and ran out of the cafeteria. Tucker sat dumbfounded at the events he had just seen, confused by Sam's anger. He turned to Danny and gave him a lopsided grin. "Hey, at least you get a hot date outta all of this!" Danny shot him an annoyed look and Tucker quickly became silent. Danny gasped at the sudden constriction of his chest. 'What's up with that?', he thought to himself. Danny stood up and began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" Tucker asked. "I'm gonna tell Paulina that I have to cancel our plans for tonight." "Are you nuts??" Tucker asked, jumping in front of Danny. "What?" "Danny....think, man. You can help Sam tomorrow night! One night won't make a difference! Besides, you like Paulina!" "Yeah, you're right." Danny agreed, sitting back down. Then, Danny began to really think.... Did he really like Paulina?

Danny got up and, despite Tucker's comments, walked out of the cafeteria doors to look for Sam. The hall was a long, desolate stretch filled with lockers lining up at the sides. The only sound heard was the soft pattering of Danny's feet as he walked towards the girl's bathroom. He could hear slightly muffled sobs and he intently listened by the door. Within seconds, he recognized the sounds and knew it was Sam. He looked around to make sure no one was near, and he ducked into the bathroom. The bathroom walls were covered with graffiti, and as Danny headed towards the stall in which the sobs were coming from, he noticed Paulina's number was written in red lipstick by the stalls. He stopped momentarily, but shook it out of his head.

"Sam?" Danny asked quietly, standing by the stall. "Danny? What are you doing in here? You are going to get in trouble..." She sniffed. "It doesn't matter if I get in trouble. I don't care. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a bad best friend. I will cancel the...study session....with Paulina tonight if you want me to." Sam opened the stall door and looked at Danny, her eyes red and swollen, her face stained with tears. "Really? You would do that for me?" "Of course! What are friends f..." Danny stopped when a loud 'bang' rang throughout the bathroom, vibrating the nearby trashcan and tipping it over. Another 'bang' was heard. "Danny! I know you are in there!" Mr. Lancer said angrily. "When I find you..." "Oh...not good." Sam muttered. "We have to get out of here!" Danny closed his eyes and quickly transformed into his ghost form, Danny Phantom. He grabbed Sam and flew out of the small window. Within seconds, Mr. Lancer busted through the door, only to find an empty bathroom. He walked out a few minutes later, confused and muttering incoherently.

Danny set Sam gently on her feet outside. "Uh...thanks." She said, avoiding his penetrating gaze. "No problem." He said softly, running a hand through his snow-white hair. "What is it that's so great about Paulina, anyway?" Sam blurted out. Danny looked at her and she finally met his gaze. "Well, she is very nice and really pretty and.." "What does she have that I don't have?" "What? Sam, are you jealous?" Before Sam could respond, Danny changed back to his human form and hugged her tightly. Sam gasped at his touch. "Can't breathe...." She mumbled softly. Danny quickly pulled back. "Oh...sorry." Sam couldn't breathe because Danny was hugging her too tightly, but she didn't want to tell him the real reason. Her heart urged her to tell him how she felt about him, but her head told her otherwise. "We..should really get back." Sam said. "Yeah."

As they walked back together, Sam's hand gently brushed up against Danny's. He stiffened, the constriction in his chest crashing down on him again. 'I must be having a heart attack!' Then, another thought entered his mind: 'Maybe you like Sam....and not in a friendly manner, either.'


End file.
